


Ready Or Not, Here I Come

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: Cordelia just wanted to find out where her dog went, but ends up in an incredibly worse situation than she started in.





	Ready Or Not, Here I Come

Cordelia huffs as she searches out the window for her pup, “Where the hell did the little shit go?” She frowns worriedly and heads outside, before hearing a ruffling in the bush, and smirking, “A-ha. Got ya.” Carefully, she walks over, silent on her toes and peeks around the bush then loudly sings out, “My scrumptious, darling boyyyyy, whatever are you doing over here?” Expecting her dog to poke his little face out and bark all excitedly from his impromptu game of hide and seek.

What she didn’t expect was a dark-haired man with the most confused expression to look at her and say, in the most elegant way possible, “…Tending my garden…? …What about you?”

She pales and whimpers out an, “Oh my god,” before she takes a breath and answers, “I, uh, thought my dog was back here, I’m sorry. If you find him you can keep him, I’m really, truly sorry.” Then she bolts back into her house and grabs her phone, dialing Seren, “Pick up, pick up, pick up!”

“Hello?” Seren answers, voice soft and sweet but weary as Cordelia never calls and often forgets she has a phone number.

“I CAN NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AGAIN!” Cordelia blurts, rubbing her forehead as she paces around her kitchen.

“Cor, we’ve talked about this, birds will not attack you unless you provoke them,” she says calmly.

“First of all, you know that pigeon looked at me funny…Second of all, birds can go crazy and just attack. And third, you remember my neighbor?”

“Yeah, the cute one with black hair or the old one with the really soft cat?” She skips over her friend’s defense about her fear of birds, going straight to the good part.

“The former…” She groans softly.

“Oh god, what did you do?”

“I…called him scrumptious.”

“You did what?!”

“BY ACCIDENT!”

“HOW?!”

“…Well, Rucky decided to go exploring and I couldn’t find him and started looking and thought I heard him the bushes, but when I called to him, the handsome guy peeked his head up and I got so embarrassed I ran inside and told him to keep my dog if he finds him…Star! Stop laughing! This Is serious!” Cordelia whines, despite giggling herself.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She giggles and hums into the phone, “What are you gonna do?”

“Staying far away from any and all windows and never go outside ever again.”

“But then you can’t some see me.”

“…Okay, but only if he’s not around…” She sighs then gasps and squeaks, a muffled commotion coming through Seren’s phone.

“Cordy…You okay? …Cordelia?” She asks, slightly panicked.

“He’s here!”

“What?”

“He’s at my door!”

“Where are you?!”

“Under my dining table!”

“Why?!”

“I got nervous!”

“Go answer the door, you nutcase!”

Cordelia whines into the receiver but gets up and heads to her door, answering it, leaving Seren  
on the line to hear her. “Y-Yeah?”

“Oh, I found your dog. I lured him out with a hotdog, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, thank you. And, yeah, that’s fine, he’s spoiled, anyway,” she manages an awkward laugh and scoops her yorkie from his arms, “…So, um…”

“My name’s Johnny,” he smiles brightly.

Cordelia feels her heart thud at how pretty he looked, but stutters out an, “C-Cordelia.”

“Nice to meet you. I’ll be her sure to return him again, if need be.”

“Thanks. Have a n-nice day,” she nods at him as he leaves the porch and she quickly shuts her door, pulling her phone back up, “It won’t ever be needed! I’m _moving_.”

“Cordelia,” Seren laughs over the phone, “It’s not that bad!”

“Not that-You think this is even the slightest bit okay?! Are you insane?! I called him scrumptious! My neighbor. Who I don’t know. Seren, this is serious. I can never be outside when he’s here ever again!”

“Calm down, I’m already on my way. Just breathe.” She chuckles.

“Please hurry. I might be halfway to Maine by the time you arrive.” She sighs and hangs up, looking to her dog on the couch, “This is all your fault, you know.” He blinks at her and then bares his teeth and curls up, “Yeah, right back at ya, pal.” She groans and slumps onto her stomach, shoving her face into a pillow and whining, periodically coming up for air until Seren arrives, using her own key to get in. “It’s okay, feel free to kill me, here!” Comes Cordelia’s muffled voice. Before she squawks as Seren’s giant dog, Blu, starts to lick at her ears and whatever he can get to, “BLU!” She squeals and gives his snout a kiss, letting him give her licks. 

“Hi, buddy. Your aunt’s a dum dum.”

“Cor,” she walks over, “It’s okay. How many have you embarrassed yourself in front of before? You got this!”

“How reassuring,” she deadpans. “I felt my soul leave my body when he looked at me. He was so nice about me being a fucking weirdo.”

“Well, so are all your friends, including me.”

“Yeah, but you guys chose to accept it. He didn’t even get a warning. Just my face coming around the corner and calling him scrumptious in an extremely odd voice.”

“…Maybe he’s into that?”

“I hate you,” she snorts and sits up, letting Seren sit next to her. “Thanks for coming by, though. I really appreciate it…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Seren snuggles into Cordelia’s side. “I ordered a children’s pizza,” she giggles at the inside joke shared between them. “And we can watch dumb videos all night.”

“…I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”


End file.
